


Dean's Instruction Prequel

by inkedsea



Series: Dean's Instruction [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedsea/pseuds/inkedsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean isn't being very nice to you, so you turn to Sam for comfort and he gives you one Hell of a night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Instruction Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to the Dean's Instruction series by Ink.  
> Thank you to those who requested from me on tumblr! It has helped with my muse.

Dean has always been protective over you. Ever since you met the boys, he had felt oddly attached to you, and he wasn’t sure about what to do. Since you’ve been living at the bunker with the boys, he’s even become a bit possessive, always wanting your attention and getting a bit jealous when you’d choose to sit next to Sam instead of him. You have always appreciated the attention from Dean, but recently things haven’t been the same. He’s been distant and obviously stressed. Whenever you ask about it though, it gets worse and worse, and you hate it.

“Dean, please talk to me… Tell me what’s wrong!” you plead as he grabs his car keys. He ignores you and turns away, but you reach out and grab a hold of his jacket sleeve.

He looks over his shoulder to shoot a death glare at you and yanks his sleeve away. “You. You are my problem. You’ve become such a…a…a burden! And the fact that you keep asking makes you just pathetic,” he sneered.

It felt as if he had stabbed you in the chest. “But Dean… You know I’m still training to be a hunter… I can’t do everything you and Sam can yet! I’m sorry—” you spoke, but he soon cut you off. 

“Can it. I don’t want to hear it anymore,” he huffed, before walking out the door, slamming it hard behind him.

Sam walked in frowning, confused about all the yelling. “What the fuck was that about?” he asked, looking you in the eyes, expecting an answer.

Your eyes welled up with tears and you looked down. “I don’t know… Dean doesn’t want me around anymore. He just called me a burden… Told me I was pathetic,” you explain in a soft voice, tears falling to your cheeks.

He sighed and walked forward, gently pulling you into him. He hugged you tightly and rested his chin on your head. “He’s just stressed. Like, really, really stressed. Don’t let him get to you, and just let him cool off,” he said before pulling away a bit to bring his hand up to your chin to tilt your face up to him. “Okay? How about we go watch that baseball game?” he asked. You knew he wasn’t a fan, but the fact that he offered to watch a sport that you enjoyed made you smile a bit.

“Sure,” you say, sniffing and wiping the tears away.

“Good,” he said with a smile, before letting you go and turning to the kitchen. You follow him and watch him bend down to stick his head into the fridge.

“You’re hungry?” you ask incredulously. “We just had dinner! Like half an hour ago!”

He chuckled, the tone deep. “I am, actually. And I’d like a beer. You want one?” he asked, looking back at you with a kind smile.

You returned the smile and shrugged. “Why not. Let me go get ready for bed and then we can watch the game and have a beer,” you say before heading off towards your room. You stripped all clothes from your body before hopping in the shower. The warm water rolled down your body and relaxed you. You washed yourself before stepping out to dry yourself off, grabbing the towel from the rack. You then heard a creek from outside your bathroom door and you frowned, wrapping the towel around yourself before poking your head out into your room, finding nothing. Maybe it was your imagination?

You turned back to the mirror to finish drying before you lotioned yourself, the smell of sweet fruit being lathered over your skin. You threw your hair up into a bun at the top of your head before throwing the towel on the ground and stepping out into your room. You moved over to your dresser to pull out your pjs, not bothering to put on undies. You pulled on a baggy tshirt over your head before slipping on a pair of cotton jersey workout shorts on.

You headed out of your room, not bothering to shut the door behind you. Sam was already sitting on the couch, his long legs propped up on the coffee table. The game was on, but it was paused. You smiled, at him. “Thanks for waiting for me, Sam,” you say.

He looks up at you with a smile, looking your body up and down nonchalantly before replying. “No problem. Here’s your beer,” he says, leaning forward to grab it from the coffee table and hand it to you with a smile.

You grin and take it from him, “Thanks!” you say before taking a swig and resting it on your thigh, which was straight out since you had propped your legs up like Sam.

\- - - - -

It was a while into the game and you had already downed 4 beers, soon noticing that your fifth was empty when you went to take another swig of your beer and was unable to. You stood, the bottle in your hand. “I’m getting another. You want one?” you asked, obviously slightly drunk already. You often had a beer with the boys, but didn’t get drunk like they did, so 5 was giving you a bit of a buzz.

Sam’s eyes were fixed on the tv, and his face started turning to you before his eyes did. Once looking at you he gave you a half smile. “Actually I think I’ll have something a bit more heavy. This game is not going well so far.”

You nodded, giggling a bit. “Actually this game fucking blows. So I guess I will too. Plus, after today, I could use a drink.” You moved towards the kitchen, and you heard him heave his large frame off the couch, following you. You set your empty beer bottle next to the sink before moving to the cabinet that sat above the fridge. You had to stand on your tiptoes, but you managed to reach the bottle of tequila. It was your favorite, as it was flavored like blue jolly ranchers. You brought yourself down from your toes and turned around. You hadn’t noticed, but Sam had been eyeing your ass while you were getting down the alcohol.

You knew the phrase ‘beer before liquor, never sicker’ but due to past experience, you knew that you and both the boys had built up a tolerance enough that that rule did not quite apply, and you’d be fine. You grabbed two shot glasses out of the cupboard and set them down in front of the both of you on the kitchen island. You sat down at a stool and Sam stood on the other side. You poured each of your shots before sliding his to him slowly. You looked at him from under dark lashes and smiled. “Ready?” you asked.

He grinned at you and nodded, “Ready,” he confirmed. You both softly clink your glasses together before downing the shot, the sweet flavored tequila leaving a burning aftertaste in the back of your throat. You grin at Sam and exhale slowly.  
“Round two?” you ask.  
Sam frowns and leans forward a bit. “Are you trying to get drunk?” he asked, with a laugh.

You nod, pouring the next round. “Indeed I am, Sammy. Dean is probably out at a bar getting drunk right now, so why shouldn’t we? He’s not the only one who’s stressed out, you know!” you say before downing the next shot. “I need something to take my mind off of him.”

He chuckles softly. “Why wait for the alcohol then?” You frowned, confused at his words. He straightened up and moved close to you, leaning down so your faces were inches apart. He opened his lips, and spoke in a hushed tone, his eyes locking on yours, “I’ve heard you pleasuring yourself. I’ve heard you moan both Dean and I’s names… I love the way you moan, and scream when you finally cum. I want it. I want to do that to you.”

Before you could say anything, his lips were on yours and he was pressing you back into the island, your back arching painfully against the granite. He groaned against your lips, biting your bottom lip and pulling it outwards before latching on again, thrusting his tongue forward into your mouth. You could taste the alcohol on his lips, realizing that he had already had quite a bit. You groan and half heartedly tried to push him away, but his hands came up and gripped your wrists and pushed them roughly into your own body, squishing your breasts up. He kissed you deeply and moved so that only one hand was gripping your wrists together, reaching the other between your legs where he rubbed you roughly through your pants.

His kiss slows as he focuses his attention on his fingers rubbing over the cloth separating his fingers from your nethers, and you can’t help but whimper a bit at the attention. You can feel his lips curl into a smile against yours. “Oh, you like that, don’t you? I’m going to make you scream…” he purred into your mouth, and your hips grinded forward into his hand. He gave a satisfied growl at your reaction and kissed you roughly, moving your shorts aside with his fingers to stroke a finger pad over your lips. “No underwear?” he asked against your mouth. “You’re practically begging me to fuck you.”

You whimpered at his words before you start to kiss him back, making him grunt into your mouth. His fingers dig a bit deeper, pressing against your clit roughly, making you squirm and moan out softly. His fingers expertly flick over your clit before he inserts his middle finger into you, making you moan out loudly into his mouth. He grins against your mouth and curls his finger upwards inside of you, pressing against your g-spot hard. You let out a whimper and he makes a satisfied mmm noise into your mouth.

“Sam…” you start and he pulls his lips away from yours to look into your eyes. “We can’t… I… I can’t…”

“Hush. Dean won’t be back for hours… Plus,” he said, pausing to curl his finger hard against your g-spot, “I know you want me. I’ve heard you before, when you’re horny and you think we’re not listening to you. We’ve heard you moan both of our names when you touch yourself…” he purred into your ear. “I want to hear you scream my name.”

Your breath catches in your throat and you let out a soft, needy noise when he finished his words. His lips were on yours again in an instant when he heard that noise and he started to finger you roughly, pulling his finger in and out of you, pausing when inside to curl it forward, making you squirm and whimper. You brought your arms up, tangling your fingers in his hair at the nape of his neck and gripping his forearm. He let out a soft groan into your mouth, letting his tongue roll over yours. His fingers went to work on you, and you couldn’t help but moan into his mouth, your toes curling.

You pulled your mouth away from his to breath, your breaths coming in ragged, choppy gasps as he worked on you. “Fuck!” you whimpered, gritting your teeth, making him quicken his pace.

“I’m going to make you cum, and you’re going to scream for me…” he said, before kneeling down to his knees, pulling your shorts to the side using his free hand and latching on to your already wet cunt with his mouth. You cried out, your thighs giving a tremble as his tongue flicked over your clit quickly. You let your head fall back and your eyes close as he went to work on you, his fingers curling within you and his tongue flicking over your clit quickly.

Soon you were crying out and moaning loudly, unable to contain yourself from Sam’s skilled mouth and fingers. You felt him moan into your wet pussy, your thighs tightening around his head a bit and your stomach tightening. “Sam! Sam I’m close! I’m gonna—” you cried out loudly, but couldn’t finish your sentence before your legs started twitching wildly and your breath was held in your chest. Your orgasm hit you hard and you rode it out, Sam not stopping until you were laid back against the counter, gasping for air.

He brings his mouth up and slams it against yours, forcing his tongue in. You can taste yourself on his tongue and you moan out, kissing him back hard. His fingers are still inside of you and they scissor around lazily.

“That was good,” he said, pulling his lips from yours and wiping off his chin. “But I want you screaming my name louder than that.”

Before you could answer him, he moved his hands to grip you hard and pull you up. Instinctively you wrapped your legs around his hips and gripped his shoulders hard, not wanting to fall. He chuckled lightly at your tight grip on him as he started to walk towards the living room. You couldn’t help but moan softly at the friction of his jeans against your pussy. He chuckled again and moved his lips to your ear.

“You tasted so incredible… I might have to make you a regular snack…” he purred, his hot breath tickling your ear, making you shiver. “You haven’t even touched me and I’m hard for you. I can’t wait for my thick cock to be buried deep inside of that sweet pussy of yours…” he whispered before catching your earlobe in his teeth and tugging gently, making your toes curl and your teeth clench. He bucked his hips roughly into you, making you whimper and your breath hitch in your throat.

He set you down on the floor, lowering you down carefully before his hands reached up your sides and got under your shirt, pulling it over your head. “No undies and no bra? You’re naughty, aren’t you?” he asked, reaching his hands down the back of your shorts to grip your asscheeks hard.

You bit your lip, looking up at him. He smirked, looking down into your eyes. He grabbed your hand then, guiding your hand down to palm him through his jeans, making him lean forward and grunt in need. You went with it and gripped him through his jeans tightly.

“Fuck…” he hissed. He stripped your shorts off and reached up to pull his t-shirt off. He then reached down and pulled off his jeans and boxers, his hard cock springing free into one of your hands. You gripped it gently and he bucked his hips into you. He kissed you hard, your tongues wrestling needily. “Need to be inside you…” he grunted into your mouth, before gripping your hips and pulling you close to him. He sat back, bringing you on top of him as he hit the couch, his cock pressed into your lower stomach as you straddle him. He reached up to wrap a hand around the back of your neck, bringing you down to his mouth to kiss you hard again.

“Sam…” you moaned into his lips, and he reached down to move his cock so it was positioned under you, moving it back and forth to move against your lower lips slowly. “Sam…!” you moaned again, but this time it came out in more of an angsty whimper.

“I want you to ride me hard… Show me what I’ve been missin’,” he hummed, biting his lip in anticipation. He didn’t bother to wait for your move though, he just grabbed your hips and started to slip you downwards slowly, and you let him. You could feel the tip of his cock poke at your wet slit and it made you whimper softly. You started to lower yourself down, biting your lip and holding your breath as you made your way down ever so slowly. You were only about half way down when Sam grunted. “You take too long…” he muttered, and he gripped your hips and slammed himself up into you, filling you up to the hilt.

You cried out and reached up to grip his hair at the base of his neck, tugging roughly. He grunted and started to move his hips up into you slowly, holding your hips and pulling them down to meet his. He felt incredible inside you and it made you melt into him, accepting the fact that this was happening.

You start to bounce up and down on his cock, making his grip on your hips tighten and his jaw tense. “Mmm… You like that, don’t you big boy?” you asked, a smirk forming on your lips. He smirked up at you, his dark eyes piercing yours.

“Good girl… Get into it. Love the way my thick cock feels inside of you…” he said, rolling his hands up your sides before back down to your hips, gripping them hard enough that there would be bruises on your skin from his fingers. “Now, ride me. I want to hear you scream.”

You whimpered at his words and started to ride him hard, coming down into him roughly and rolling your hips when his cock was buried deep. Every time you rolled your hips with him so deep inside of you, you could hear his breath hitch in his throat before making a throaty groan. You started to quicken your pace, riding him hard. Sounds of sex filled the room and echoed off of the walls. Moans, whimpers, grunts, groans and the definite sound of his hips coming up and smacking against your skin was loud.

You bit your lip hard, tugging harder on Sam’s hair. You could feel the pleasure building up inside of you, making your toes curl and your muscles tighten. “Sam…” you moaned out. “Sam I’m close!”

“Don’t you dare cum yet,” he growled, gripping your hips harder and bringing you down onto him hard. “Let it build until you can’t handle it anymore. I’ll tell you when you can.”

You whimpered at his words, holding back your building orgasm. He slammed up into you hard, gritting and baring his teeth like an animal. He slammed you down onto him roughly and you did your best to keep up with his needy pace. Your walls started to clench up, your orgasm pushing against you, needing release.

“Fuck!” he growled. “Let go, baby…” he grunted.

“Saaaaam!” you scream loudly as you throw your head back in bliss, his name echoing off the walls.Your orgasm hit hard, making your muscles tense. Your stomach flip-flopped and your toes curled as your wet walls pulsed hard around his cock. He made an animal-like growl at the feeling, leaning back and gripping your hips in place before slamming up into you even harder.

“Jesus— Fuck!” he grunted loudly. “I’m—” he started, but before he could even get the words out, his cock twitched inside of you. It pulsed as he spilled his seed into you and he moaned out deeply as his own orgasm started to subside.

Your chest heaved as you fell forward on him, burying your face into the curve of his neck. He chuckled softly and brought his hand up to pet through your hair, tugging gently at the nape of your neck.

“Now, that was a scream…” he purred into your ear before moving his lips down to your neck and sucking on it, leaving a purple mark. “You’re mine…” he murmured, kissing the mark he left.

\- - - - -

Dean had apologized for his words when he got home the morning after, and you were happy that you had both your boys happy and stress free.


End file.
